slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Provata Laspi
Whaddya mean, not found?!?! Provata is a mix of many different slimes that is a hacker... of reality! Appearance Provata is a sheep slime with a debug slimes outfit(she hacked it into existence), headphones, solid green eyes, red wool, an occasional flicker of electricity, the occasional tiny little cubes floating around, and the occasional glitch of her body. Personality She frequently talks to technology, which actually talks back(!), and gets very frustrated when there is an error with technology. She usually is very happy, but when she resorts to magic, she turns very grumpy. Backstory The same scientist that created Monnet managed to escape, and told another scientist of his findings, and insisted they could get it right. They wanted to see how far they could go, and they took a sheep slime, and, to distract the slime, put in many plorts at the same time. It worked, and a giant electric explosion occured, and little cubes went everywhere, and the scientist survived... as a glitch. Relations Fif: Can't hack Katak: Friend Kek: THEY SPIN ROUND AND ROUND AND ROUND LIKE A RECORD -okno Monnet: RUNZ Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In None yet Number of Deaths: 0 Number of Kills: 0 Diet Fruit, Vegetables, cooked and dead Meat Favorite: Tomatos Powers Poofing Poofing is a defense mechanism and utility that may come in handy in plenty of scenarios. To poof, her fluffy body is "poofed" out like a cat's fur when startled. She can only do this for a certain amount of time but can do it indefinitely if she's anxious. (It's like holding your breath- you can only do it for so long until your reflex makes you stop automatically.) Poofing allows the following: * Staying in the air (essentially floating, but cannot go any higher) (unable to if holding heavy items) * Slows down movement (to avoid hurting allies or themselves when thrown very fast as the extra fluff absorbs the blow) * Increases defense against attacks. Fluff Storage She can store things in her wool coat. This is useful, as it's hard carrying items as a slime, and putting them inside the slime itself may hurt and it may risk damaging/losing the item. She cannot hold anything too heavy, or she'll also be immobile. Wool can only be so spacious. Think of this like Lion's Mane from Steven Universe. She currently has in her wool: * A Notebook ** Pack of Crayola colored pencils and Crayola PipSqueaks ** Somehow animated drawings of Kek spinning around ** Drawings of what cyberspace looks like Inconvenient Teleportation Inconvenient Teleportation is a comedic ability that always happens unintentionally. It teleports the user to a random position, which is usually also comedic. If not, extremely convenient, which is so convenient it's funny. Inconvenient Teleportation usually never happens for actual transportation. This ability is shared among all Sheep Slimes, and is more likely to happen the more random they are or the more excited they are. Hacking She can hack things into existence, hack them out, but this is difficult and could take a long time. The two reasons for this are: * Debug Slimes fixing what she did. * Reality has a very complex security system. As such, the things she hack in or out have a good chance of coming back in or out of reality. Natural Powers Provata has a few natural powers. Here they are: Electricity She can use electricity like Lemmy. Floaty little cube things She can summon floaty little cube things and make them fly towards an enemy, like Flowey's "friendliness pellets." Glitch She can glitch into nothingness for a second or two, allowing them to have bullets and knives go straight through her head. Tech savvy Being part gaming slime, she is very good at using tech. Cyberspace Existence She can exist in cyberspace, due to being part virtual slime. Drawing She is really good at drawing, and I consider this a power, because it looks so real... Trivia * Convert Próvata parásita eikonikó ilektrikó paichnídi láspi into English, and get a delight * She likes Crayola PipSqueaks. ** So smol Gallery None yet Category:Character Category:XxKatakxX's Pages Category:Female Category:Bisexual Category:Slime